Late
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: Yugi comes home late after school and Yami has been waiting... AD


Yami was asleep on the couch in the living room when Yugi came home from school. He was snoring softly and moaned something intelligible, face scrunching up slightly. Yugi walked into the room, saw his darkness, and smiled. He crept past Yami's leather clad form and up the stairs to his room.

'_I'm so late. No wonder he fell asleep. Poor Yami._' Yugi thought as he walked into his smallish room.

_'Ms. Brenner had to choose today to talk to me after class! Yami and I had... plans... Oh well.'_

He set his bag down next to his bed and rubbed his neck. Joey had decided that today was the day he had to learn kickball, and as expected, he had slipped and fallen, having to go to the school nurse to be patched up. Joey apologized, of course, but Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at the blonde who was his best friend.

Sighing, he ceased the motion and proceeded to strip himself and get ready for a shower. He unclasped the buckle at his neck first and then the chains and belts at his pants. They fell to the floor with a soft thud and Yugi placed them on his dresser. His school outfit hung open loosely and he took off the jacket, now having access to the arm band he wore inside. He shucked it to the side and prceeded to take off his shirt and pants, the leather which mimicked Yami's sliding off him like silk. Yugi then walked to the bathroom with a slight limp, cursing Joey mentally.

He looked at his slim, tiny form in his mirror and frowned at the black and blue that was forming on his side. His multicolored hair was its usual mess, the gold locks hanging down in front of his eyes, concealing beautiful amethyst orbs. The top of his hair was raven black, tipped in the same startling color as his eyes. People were always surprised by the similarities between Yami and Yugi, but Yugi could never find anything the same about them other than their hair. Yami was a bit taller than Yugi, being able to fit the smaller under his chin, and he was softly muscled. Instead of having the gentle grace that Yugi had, his was more savage and sexy instead of cute as many saw Yugi to be. He had warm caramel skin that showed his Egyptian heritage and sharp crimson eyes with hidden depths in contrast to the wide innocence in his Aibou's. The only difference about his hair were the few streaks of gold that raked through his locks of raven and the tips of red for Yugi's violet. They were light and darkness. Innocence and... not... You get the picture.

Turning away, he made his way to the bathroom and turned the taps on full blast. He stepped in and winced as the water bombarded his soft ivory skin. After a while, he relaxed, the steam and hot liquid washing away his day. When he was completely clean and his hair smelled of lilac, he turned off the jets and wrapped a towel around his waist, adding another to his dripping head. Yugi walked out of the bathroom and into his connected bedroom while toweling off his hair. He was about to remove his soft bath cloth when he noticed a slim figure spread out on his bed. Squeaking, he turned to face the person but stopped as he realized it was only his boyfriend Yami.

"Yami! Sheesh you almost gave me a heart attack! I though you were sleeping on the couch downstairs. Did I wake you? Sorry!" He said this quickly, his wide eyes wider than usual from his startle.

Yami laughed, a rich, dark, baritone sound and sat up, his black leather tee gripping his abs deliciously. He stared at his light hungrily and patted his lap. Yugi shuffled over hesitantly and when he was within arms reach, was grabbed and thrown onto the bed by strong arms, only having time to blink before he opened his eyes to see a smirking Yami above him.

"Yami... I just got out of the shower. Can we do this in a little while- ah!" His sentence was halted by a pair of hips grinding into his own towel clad ones. He gasped and this gave Yami time to capture his mouth in a rough kiss.

"No aibou. I've been waiting all day for this. No longer." He growled against Yugi's lips and pushed the boy further into the bed, still working him.

Yugi's eyes fluttered and rolled back in his head, his mouth opening in a pant. Yami plunged his tongue into his mouth and the battle began. All thoughts of clothing himself were lost in Yugi's mind as he concentrated on tangling the wet muscles together as they had done so often. Eventually, Yugi gave up and let Yami have his way.

Smiling victoriously, Yami released Yugi's lips and went to his neck, leaving trails of kisses and light bite marks down all the way to his stomach, once he had removed the offensive garment which had covered his light's beautiful body. Yugi shuddered in anticipation and suddenly cried out as Yami plunged his tongue into his navel.

"Yami... you're... driving me... crazy... just do it!" Yugi's soft voice was tinged with desperation and lust, he needed his darkness now.

Chuckling, Yami did as he was asked and leaned back to appreciate his work. His aibou was a shivering, panting mess. This gave Yami great satisfaction as he drank all of Yugi in.

"Oh, this is all for me? How... flattering." Yami grinned and took Yugi in his hand, pumping. But before the boy could make a sound, he took his soft lips once more, trapping the cry of ecstasy.

Yugi kissed him back, sending all of his emotions to his partner through the kiss. He brought his arms up and tangled his fingers in Yami's hair, bringing him closer with a growl.

Yami snickered against his lips and drew away reluctantly, smiling again as Yugi pouted adorably.

"Shh, soon little one. Soon." He kept his crimson eyes locked with Yugi's amethyst as he moved down and placed his head over Yugi's member. His smile widened suddenly as he engulfed Yugi to the hilt.

This time, there was nothing to smother his cry and Yugi screamed his pleasure. He saw Yami's head bobbing up and down and he bucked his hips, almost choking Yami in the process. He pushed Yugi's waist down and continued his task.

After a while, Yugi felt he was nearing his limit.

"Yami... I'm gonna-" Too late. White danced across his vision and he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop and then licked his lips, looking up at Yugi deviously.

"Did little Yugi enjoy himself?" Yami teased, standing and taking in the sight of his Aibou in his afterglow. He swore there was nothing more beautiful.

"Screw... you..." Said boy panted, hoisting himself up on his elbows, already recovering from his orgasm. He noticed that Yami was still fully clothed and sought to correct that.

He beckoned to his darkness, and Yami raised a delicate eyebrow sexily. Yugi smirked and dared him to react with his eyes.

Yami, never being one to turn down a game, accepted the challenge and climbed towards Yugi. Yugi grabbed him by the belt and made quick work of undressing his other self. Once the offensive articles were gone, Yami was thrown onto the mattress and stared at his aibou, shocked.

From the other side of the bed, Yugi crawled over to Yami, grinning the entire time and hovered over the older boy. Again, Yami raised an eyebrow and Yugi winked.

Challenge accepted.

Yugi set himself down over Yami and their erected members crashed, causing Yami to groan and Yugi to just laugh. Yugi focused on driving Yami crazy and just as he was about to climax, stopped. Yami growled at the loss and Yugi chuckled, rolling off his partner.

He did the same procedure for Yami as his darkness had done and when he reached his limit, sent him over the edge with a particularly deep throat. While Yami recovered, Yugi left him for a moment to grab a bottle of lube.

When Yami's eyes found the bottle, he grinned like the Cheshire cat. He took the bottle from Yugi's small hands and pushed Yugi back so the tip of his hair touched the bed frame.

Yami covered three fingers with a generous amount and slithered over to Yugi, hoisting himself over the boy. When Yugi was ready, he plunged a finger into his entrance and allowed him to adjust before adding another. He stretched him gently and winced along with Yugi, not liking to see the pain on his face. In apology, he gave him a kiss for each time he thrust the digit in and before long, Yugi was ready for him.

Yami lathered himself with the lube thoroughly before positioning himself before Yugi's entrance. His light nodded and Yami thrust in. Yugi cried out at this, fingers closing tightly around the covers that pooled around him and his lover, and eyes turning upwards in bliss.

"Ah... Yugi... So tight..."

"Yami..."

They both let loose moans of pleasure and Yami moved, going faster and faster until Yugi was screaming his name. With one final shove, they were both sent over the cliff and headfirst into simultaneous orgasm.

With a softened member, Yami pulled out of his partner and rolled to his side, both of them panting in union.

"Okay... I need to come home late everyday." Yugi stated after they recovered.

"No way, Jose. I don't like waiting." Yami pulled Yugi to him and kissed his forehead, both of them falling into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
